


Best for the Country

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Despair, F/F, Hope vs. Despair, Kirumi goes anger, Mastermind Tojo Kirumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: Kirumi shows herself and makes an offer to the survivors.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/785394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Best for the Country

**Author's Note:**

> 1,000 + words in just an hour or so. Nice.

There were times where the public didn’t truly understand what it needed to survive. They thought they had things under control, but would then be surprised and caught off guard when it all went down. In times such as those, a firm hand would need to come in and force the people onto the right track. 

Sure, there would be those that said the wrong decision was being made, or that too much power was being used… but they were ignorant. The type that never saw the big picture, the type that held others back because they couldn’t just shut up for once and let the adults do their thing.

Kirumi Tojo saw the big picture when the others around her refused to. It had basically been her job to see the big picture when she had been asked to run the country. What she saw Japan becoming, it wasn’t good. Drastic measures were needed. The plan she had would be called mad, dramatic, horrific… but it was all for the greater good of the country. 

It had taken some prep time, and a rather large amount of research and development, but her restoration plans for the country were able to kick into full swing… until they hit a wall that she would have to deal with herself. 

Kirumi let the smoke clear as she stood behind her podium, three sets of eyes on her. “So, it seems that everything has come to light…” She said, keeping her calm and stoic demeanor. 

“How could you?!” Kaede shouted, her voice a mix of anger and sorrow. “Our friends are dead, Kirumi!”

Kirumi simply looked over at the other standing with Kaede. Miu was trembling, her brash and lewd personality shriveling away. The look on Maki’s face was that of personal betrayal and despair. It hurt Kirumi to see her look like that. But she just needed to explain things and they would understand perfectly.

She took a long, deep breath and looked around at the cameras broadcasting. “There is more to this than you think. This whole thing… it could have gone either way. If the others had just kept to being good people, this killing game would’ve have started. But, the trigger was pulled and they started killing each other for their own selfish desires.”

“That’s a lie and you know it!” Kaede was staring her down, tears in her eyes.

“You kept trying to keep them from giving in and look how little it has done. The public is free from what could have been the next Junko Enoshima.” Kirumi retorted. “Yes, it is tragic that such young potential has died… but now, those viewing this know what shall come if they fall into despair.”

“T…this chick’s totally nuts!” Miu stuttered, sweat pouring down her face.

“What about the victims, huh? They did nothing wrong and yet they have to be killed to punish others?!”

“Again, it is tragic… but the long term results from this will have made the friends we lost over these past few days worth it.” They just didn’t seem to be getting the picture. She was trying to explain it as best she could and yet they still saw her as the antagonist in this situation. “Maki.” She looked over to the assassin. “I am truly sorry about the loss of Kaito. He was a good man, and I wish that he was here with us now.”

Maki just looked down, hiding her face. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she grabbed her podium.

“...Please know that we can end this now. This final case can be discarded and we can leave. You three have shown such hope, you are already doing great at showing those watching what a hopeful future can be like.” Kirumi held out her hand, softly smiling. “You know this is the best course. Tsumugi would’ve loved-”

“Shut up, Kirumi.” Kaede’s voice sharply cut her off as she stood straight and tall. “My friends were never your pawns or tools to use. You actively told them that killing was the only way, so don’t you dare say that it could’ve gone either way! You and your manufactured hope can rot in hell!”

Miu watched the pianist in awe. “K-Kaede…”

Kirumi’s smile dropped into a burning, hateful scowl. “Why do people like you never see the end product?! Only caring about your own personal desires and lusts! Our classmates died, but the country is safer! We need to be harsh or else we just end up with more remnants of despair! You’re acting like another spoiled child, Akamatsu, never being pleased with all the hard work that others do for you and only begging for more and more without ever saying thank you to the maid who’s only there to clean things up!!!” She banged her hand down on her podium, panting like a primal beast.

After what felt like a silent eternity, she collected herself and pulled her gloves off, running them through her hair. “I… apologize for that. It is unbecoming of the prime minister to yell like that. My offer still stands for all of you.” She looked over at Maki, faintly smiling again. “Harukawa… do you understand me?”

Maki finally looked up, absolute agony on her face. “I… I can’t… because… I know who’s going to win in the end… Kirumi… please tell me you’re lying. Tell me you’re just trying to draw out the real mastermind… please… I don’t want to lose you…”

Kirumi’s took another deep breath, holding back tears herself at that. “… you know I am terrible at lying, Harukawa. I suppose the trial must continue then. But, if any point you want it to stop… just say you’ll join me.” She pulled her gloves back on as Monokuma reappeared on the throne behind her. “I truly, truly hope you make the right decision.” 

The final trial was back in session.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that I had in mind for a DR Mastermind themed zine that was allowing writers. Got the email that said I wouldn't be let it. Kinda expected as much, but it still sucks and this is my way of venting/de-compressing about it. I'm just kinda upset because it was a chance for my work to be in something that a lot of people would've read. And gotten paid for it, which is also nice. 
> 
> Over 600 people applied, so it makes sense that the more uneven, kinda kruddy writer gets kicked. I'm mostly just surprised that so many writers applied that people needed to get cut, apparently. 
> 
> Good news is that I'm gonna be in a persona zine. It's digital only and free, it wasn't getting much focus in the first place, so expect me to promote the hell out of it when it releases. 
> 
> This isn't me holding any ill-will towards the mods of the fanzine or anyone that got in. I'm happy for them and eager to see the final product! This is just me de-steaming after doing things like trying to make sure that they understood the application clearly and perfectly and trying to make sure they were one of the first to submit so that they wouldn't forget it until the last minute. 
> 
> Til next time. Maybe I need more stress factors in my life to get other pieces of work out. Maud And Trixie Chapter 2 (finally) next. Then Persona Zine piece out in December.


End file.
